


How Grace & May Met

by Idk34



Series: Navy SEAL Evan Buckley-Spencer [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idk34/pseuds/Idk34
Summary: The title says it all :)this is a kind’ve squeal to Family* I guess??? ? but it can be read as a stand alone
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley/Original Male Character(s) (mentioned), May Grant (911 TV) & Grace Williams
Series: Navy SEAL Evan Buckley-Spencer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855924
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	How Grace & May Met

May

The two were close, everyone thought it was wired but in reality there was only a 5 year age gap. He was old enough to be her brother.

May knew about Buck’s past to some extent. Buck had told May stories, censored as they wear secret though, but she knew about the people in Buck’s life. She had heard great thing about them all. He even trusted her enough to talk about Nathan. Not even the 118 knew about Nate. Not even Maddie.

He didn’t talk about the bad, never did. He always talked about the good things that happened to him as well as the good things about the people around him. 

He talked about a lot of people. He talked about his team, his siblings, his late husband, but he also talked about these two others who weren’t either. Danny and Grace. From what May could figure from Bucks ramblings was that Danny was his team leaders Husband and Grace was his daughter.

A couple of weeks later it was time for May to go to college. She was going to collage in LA, but she had a dorm at the college which Buck had paid for. 

Supposedly she had gotten a scholarship, well that’s what she told her parents. Buck didn’t want anyone to know he had the money to pay for it. 

Buck pays for a lot of things the 118 don’t know about. He pays for her collage, some of Harry’s school funds, Half of Chris’ school funds, which Eddie definitely does not know about. He gives Karen money for her and Hens kids, which once again she does not know about.

Buck was rambling about Grace again before she left. Sure May didn’t mind one bit, but maybe That’s why she wasn’t as surprised as she should’ve been when she found out she was sharing a dorm with Grace Williams. The same Grace Williams who Buck was talking ‘bout. Going to the exact same collage. Sure she knew that she would meet Grace. She didn’t think that they would be sharing a dorm though.

The girl was already in the dorm when May got there. She didn’t realise who it was until she introduced herself. And May could see excitement bubble in the other girls eyes as soon as she realised she was talking to May Grant.

May felt as thought they had known each other for ages. They knew most things about each other and a lot of embarrassing stories of Buck to share. Which is what they girls did most of the first afternoon.

The bonded though and became great friends.

—__—__—-___—-___—-___—-___—-____—-

Grace

She knew pretty much everything about Steve’s team mates outside of his Task Force. The team the task force didn’t know about. Besides she’d met them before anyway. Well at least 6/7 i ok c them. The seventh member she’ll never meet. But she heard stories and he’ll never be forgotten if she could help it. 

She was always attached to the youngest member of her step fathers team though. The one who was married to the one who passed. It was probably because she was close to him in age. She loved him.

Her parents never cared that they were close, didn’t care that she had his phone number like some parents would. They knew that there was never anything romantic between them. She didn’t love him like that. She loved him like a brother. From the moment she met him. She loved him like she loved Charlie- the older brother she didn’t have.

And they called, they texted. He talked, she listened. She talked, he listened.

Soon she would be moving to LA, for college, and a girl he talks about- May Grant, was going to the same college as her. He couldn’t stop talking about how excited he was they got to meet. She smiled, he acted soo much like a puppy.

So when she got to LA, to her dorm and started unpacking she was not expecting what happened.

She turned around when she heard footsteps in the door. Assuming this was her roommate, she introduced herself. “Grace Williams.” She said with a smile.

The stranger stood still for a moment, clearly recognising the name. Grace frowned for moment. The strangers lips started to form 'M' and she knew exactly who the so called stranger was. Her face broke into a grin.

This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short... shorter than intended


End file.
